kung fu panda 3 2
by tigresaxpo451
Summary: una nueva aventura enpieza cuando un panda resive la noticia de que sus padres continuan con vida


Kung fu panda 3

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo con otra historia se que no he terminado el otro pero este lo hago con mi tío preferido por supuesto bueno aquí les va, bye:**

Capitulo 1: Las apuestas de un guerrero mas apuesto.

Un día después de la batalla de los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón VS Lord Shen; Po y los 5 furiosos estaban en el salón de entrenamiento, lo raro era que el único que entrenaba era Po el pobre panda quería deshacerse de unos kilos de mas y los 5 estaban apostando como siempre bueno, casi todos la que faltaba era una tigresa seria por supuesto. La apuesta consistía en si Po lograba hacer 50 lagartijas con el dedo meñique y con los pies hacia arriba soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

El panda se encontraba con el Maestro Shifu, ideando nuevas maneras de hacer del Kung Fu un entrenamiento más agotador físicamente hablando:

MS:"Como se te ocurre quieres un cuerpo atlético si los pandas no son así y además pasas comiendo todo el día" dijo con la voz ronca y gruñona de siempre

Po:"pero Maestro Shifu de ahora en delante dejare de comer tanto y golosear y me centrare en entrenar y esforzarme para bajar de peso, y ser un panda mas saludable y el Guerrero Dragón mas guapo y bárbaro de la historia de la asombrosidad" dijo orgulloso de si mismo

MS: suspiro y dijo" Esta bien panda pero te advierto el entrenamiento será mas duro de lo habitual" El joven panda solo lo afirmo con la cabeza

**Mientras tanto con los 5 furiosos**

Mantis:"OK que empiecen las apuestas"

Mono:"yo apuesto 50 galletas de almendras"

Grulla:"yo mi sombrero favorito"

Víbora:"yo apuesto mi maquillaje"

Mantis:"yo apuesto mis fotos preferidas de las modelos mas sexys de toda china" al decir esto Mono y grulla se les abrieron los ojos como platos

Víbora:"y tu Tigresa?"

Tigresa:"no, no tengo que apostar y además no quiero ser parte de esta infantil estupidez" dijo con las manos cruzadas en tono serio y cortante

Al decir eso Mantis con la ayuda de Mono tuvieron una idea brillante

Mantis:"tengo una idea, porque no apuestas un BESO?

Tigresa: sonrojada "QUEEEE!"Grito muy pero muy sonrojada

Los demás: miraban sin pestañar pensando"_ esto se esta poniendo bueno._

Mantis:"ssshhhhh no grites baja la voz, no tienes nada que perder si piensas que Po no puede hacerlo"

Tigresa: pensativa y un poco dudosa" está bien Acepto, pero si Po no lo logra Tu tendrás que tener una relación con una chica que dure mas de seis meses y no puedes salir con otra a la vez ¿OK? A y yo escojo la chica"

Mantis: Aceptó un poco nervioso y dijo" pero si Po lo logra tendrás que besarlo, usando un vestido y que sea color rosa"

Pensando" _hum hum como se vería tigresa con un vestido"_

Tigresa: "gggrrrr esta bien. "Se volteo hacia donde estaba Po y por un momento imagino la escena del beso y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que los demás la notaron

**Mientras los 5 estaban en su mundo de apuestas **

**Po se encontraba provocando una clase de desastre comunal **

**Que solo a un Guerrero Dragón con ansias de obtener su cuerpo atlético se le podía perdonar.**

Había roto tantas cosa que ya no tenia más que romper y el Maestro Shifu con la poca paciencia que le quedaba indico que hiciera simples ejercicios físicos en el piso.

En ese momento llegaron los 5 y lo retaron a que hiciera 50 lagartijas con el dedo meñique y con los pies hacia arriba soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo, y el panda aceptó y empezó a hacerlo. Después de un tiempo ya iba por la numero 47 haciendo cara de angustia como si no hubiese comido durante 3 días seguidos. Sudando como loco dijo"48…49..."Paro un instante"50 aaahh" Al decir esto el suelo se rompió y el pobre panda siguió recto "AAAAAAAUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH" Al decir esto los 5 en especial Tigresa corrieron a ver si el panda no tenia ninguna lesión.

Mantis: susurrándole al oído a tigresa"Per-diiiiiiiis-te jajaja, ve diciéndole a víbora que te escoja el vestido juummm" Tigresa solo suspiro y se tapo media cara con la mano.

_Continuara_

**Sorry por no terminar el capitulo, fue por falta de tiempo jejejeje**

**Espero que les guste**


End file.
